baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Alora
|allegiance = Companion | area = Baldur's Gate > Hall of Wonders (AR0130 – 761.776) | strength = 8 | dexterity = 19 | constitution = 12 | intelligence = 14 | wisdom = 7 | charisma = 10 | total_scores = 70 |voice_actor = Amber Hood |creature_codes = ALORA.cre |exclusive_equipment = Rabbit's Foot |other_requirements = Chapter Five }} Alora is a female halfling and chaotic good thief in Baldur's Gate. Gorion's Ward may choose her as a companion. __TOC__ Background Biography Personality Relationships *Dynaheir dislikes Alora and is very rude to her. Alora doesn't like Dynaheir all that much either. This probably has something to do with how friendly Alora is with Edwin, especially considering she'll sometimes step in to defend him when he and Dynaheir argue. *Alora strikes up an unlikely friendship with Edwin, and the two get along very well. It's clear Edwin has a huge soft spot for her and enjoys her company. This is one of the more interaction-heavy relationships in the game. The two talk a lot. *Eldoth doesn't interact with Alora much at all, but will insult her whenever she mentions liking Garrick's music. *Alora is fond of Garrick's music, and will ask him to play for her a lot. *Alora and Kagain don't get along at all, and the two get into a lot of arguments. *Kivan dislikes Alora's talkativeness and will shush her a whole lot. Alora thinks that Kivan is a huge grump. *Minsc is rather fond of Alora, and may be a bit concerned about her friendship with Edwin, considering he advises her to choose her friends wisely. Alora, in general, gets along with Minsc. But, she gets along even better with Boo. *Montaron and Alora really dislike each other. Montaron thinks Alora is too much of a goody-two-shoes idiot, and Alora thinks Montaron is super mean. She's not wrong. *Quayle and Alora don't get along much. Then again, no one really gets along with Quayle. *Alora doesn't like Shar-Teel much and thinks she needs to lighten up. *Viconia sees Alora as a pushover and insults her for it. Alora doesn't understand why Viconia is always so mean to her. *Alora puts in a great effort to cheer Xan up, despite how often he snaps at her for it. She thinks he's super grumpy and kind of mean, but this does not seem to discourage her from her efforts. *Yeslick is very fond of Alora and enjoys her company. ''Baldur's Gate'' Recruitment Alora is available to be recruited for the party from Chapter Five on, when players get to Baldur's Gate. She can be found in the Hall of Wonders after 8 pm and before 4 am, and will ask to join the party after they have three short conversations with her. She will most likely be encountered during the larceny at the Hall of Wonders. If the hero's charisma is too low, she will not offer to join. Quests Alora is not specifically involved in quests. Gameplay As a halfling with 12 Constitution, Alora receives a -3 bonus on saves against Death, Spells and Wands. In the Enhanced Edition, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) to manually level them up and gain more control of their status. Items Alora always has the following items in her inventory when joining: a Dagger, Studded Leather Armor and her Rabbit's Foot lucky charm, which cannot be removed. In the original game, her Rabbit's Foot provides no bonuses. The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition fixes this and it grants the bonuses correctly, one of which is the very powerful luck +2 status effect. Quotes Gallery Alora ALORA Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * References pl:Alora Category:Chaotic good companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of good morality